criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Sean O'Bryan
|birthplace = Louisville, Kentucky |family = Samantha Follows Rowan O'Bryan McKayla O'Bryan Ted Follows Dawn Greenhalgh Edwina Follows Megan Follows Laurence Follows Lyla Anne Porter Russell Porter |yearsactive = 1991-present }} Sean Michael O'Bryan is an American actor. Biography O'Bryan was born in Louisville, Kentucky, on September 10, 1963, and attended and graduated from St. Xavier High School. He costarred with William Ragsdale on Brother's Keeper. He also guest-starred on the shows Married With Children, MacGyver, Northern Exposure, Cold Case, Quantum Leap, Murder She Wrote, Chicago Hope, Roswell, Six Feet Under, Criminal Minds, The King of Queens, Dexter, CSI: Crime Scene Investigation, Bones, Melissa & Joey, Hot In Cleveland, The Mentalist, and Leverage. He had a recurring role as Ron Donahue on The Middle. He also appeared in the films Chaplin, Crimson Tide, Phenomenon, Exit to Eden, Out to Sea, Big Fat Liar, Deck the Halls, Yes Man, and Vantage Point, as well as The Princess Diaries and its sequel. In his personal life, O'Bryan moved to Los Angeles, California, in the early 1990s, where he now resides with his wife, fellow actress Samantha Follows, and their two daughters. On Criminal Minds O'Bryan portrayed serial killer, arsonist, family annihilator, and stalker Vincent Stiles in the Season Two episode "Ashes and Dust". Filmography *The Middle (2011-2016) as Ron Donahue (10 episodes) *Agent Carter (2016) as Detective Andrew Henry *The House Sitter (2015) as Kyle Lawrence *Scotch Moses (2014-2015) as The Boss/The Robber (2 episodes) *Workaholics (2015) as Dave *Whitney (2015) as Hotel Manager *Table 58 (2015) as Coach Peterson *Dawn Patrol (2014) as Mace *Ice Cream Wallah (2014) as Sean (short) *Glee (2014) as Roric *Sweet Surrender (2014) as Steve *The Mentalist (2014) as Emmett Fitzgerald *Puncture Wounds (2014) as Detective Farragut *Firsts (2014) as Len *Olympus Has Fallen (2013) as Ray Monroe *Mary and Martha (2013) as Senator *Playing for Keeps (2012) as Assistant Coach Jacob *Heaven (2012) as Clerk (short) *Good Luck Charlie (2012) as Mr. Hammerstone (2 episodes) *Leverage (2012) as Kip Bryden *Hot in Cleveland (2011) as Andy *New Year's Eve (2011) as Pastor Edwin *JumpRopeSprint (2011) as Eddie Ruggle *Melissa & Joey (2011) as Paul Reback *Bones (2011) as Mike Shenfield *Cinema Verite (2011) as Johnny Hall *CSI: Crime Scene Investigation (2011) as Reverend Rebetti *Dexter (2010) as Dan Mendell (2 episodes) *Persons Unknown (2010) as Bill Blackham (13 episodes) *Ghost Whisperer (2009) as David Miller *Lie to Me (2009) as Tom McHenry *Flashforward (2009) as Father Seabury *Hatching Pete (2009) as Leon Ivey *Family Man (2008) as Dwayne *Yes Man (2008) as Ted *The Coverup (2008) as Jack Booker *Kink (2008) as Guy Lysander (short) *Cold Case (2008) as Steve Pratt, 1973 *The Dark Horse (2008) as Purse Snatcher (short) *Player 5150 (2008) as Jerry *Vantage Point (2008) as Cavic *Private Practice (2007) as Dave Walker *Criminal Minds - "Ashes and Dust" (2007) TV episode - Vincent Stiles *Deck the Halls (2006) as Mayor Young *Without a Trace (2006) as Dr. Jeremy Burton *Mission: Impossible III (2006) as Party Goer *In Justice (2006) as Clark Sanders *Automatic (2005) as Brad Miller *Tom's Nu Heaven (2005) as Father Bill Mitchell *Six Feet Under (2005) as Tom Wheeler (3 episodes) *Detective (2005) as Elroy Doil *NCIS (2004) as David Shields *Center of the Universe (2004) as Gary *Crossing Jordan (2004) as Jake Gerloff *The Princess Diaries 2: Royal Engagement (2004) as Patrick O'Connell *Raising Helen (2004) as Paul Davis *A Place Called Home (2004) as Dave *Las Vegas (2003) as Bill *JAG (2003) as Andy Watson *Abby (2003) as Roger Tomkins (10 episodes) *Felicity (2002) as Paul *Grounded for Life (2002) as Paul Ferris *Big Fat Liar (2002) as Leo *Roswell (2001) as Warren Turner *Becker (2001) as Randy *The Princess Diaries (2001) as Patrick O'Connell *Providence (2001) as Dr. Rick Rozelli *9mm of Love (2000) as Michael (short) *Diagnosis Murder (2000) as Dave Caine *Family Law (2000) as Greg Philner *The Huntress (2000) as Chick Talman *The King of Queens (2000) as Marc Shropshire *Jack & Jill (1999) as Stan *Brother's Keeper (1998-1999) as Bobby Waide (23 episodes) *Nice Guys Sleep Alone (1999) as Carter *I'll Be Home for Christmas (1998) as Max *Two Guys, a Girl and a Pizza Place (1998) as Ted *Jenny (1997) as Ethan *Chicago Hope (1997) as Flight Attendant Ken *Out to Sea (1997) as Allan *Touched by an Angel (1997) as Jake Monroe *Dark Skies (1997) as Ray Loengard *The Pretender (1996) as Bradley DuMonte *Dear God (1996) as Undercover Cop *The Twilight of the Golds (1996) as Steven *Phenomenon (1996) as Banes *Roseanne (1996) as Doug *Here Come the Munsters (1995) as Detective Cartwell *Murder, She Wrote (1992-1995) as Steve Burke/Paul Hampton/Charlie D. McCumber (3 episodes) *Pig Sty (1995) as Joe "Iowa" Dantley (13 episodes) *Crimson Tide (1995) as Phone Talker *Trapped in Paradise (1994) as Dick Anderson *Exit to Eden (1994) as Tommy *Picket Fences (1993) as Larry *Married with Children (1993) as Neuter *Beverly Hills, 90210 (1993) as Charlie Dixon *Heart and Souls (1993) as John McBride *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1993) as Sir Geoffrey (voice) *Chaplin (1992) as Lewis Seeley *Northern Exposure (1992) as Kenny *Quantum Leap (1992) as Phillip Ashcroft *Frankie and Johnny (1991) as Bobby *MacGyver (1991) as Willie 'PRODUCER' *Kink (2008) - Co-Producer (short) *Automatic (2005) - Co-Producer 'SOUNDTRACK' *O Tannenbaum (1998) - I'll Be Home For Christmas 'LINKS' For an up-to-date filmography, see here. Category:Real People Category:Actors